


Chistes

by NagoBeifong



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Cruel Jokes, Depression, F/M, Hurts So Good, I'm so cruel, Kissing, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagoBeifong/pseuds/NagoBeifong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lars y Sadie van a una actuación en Beach City en la que actúa un cómico con un parecido más que notable con Crema Agria. Todo se complicará por la actitud de este cómico y la clase de humor que tiene. ¿Qué pasará?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chistes

**Author's Note:**

> Steven Universe no es mío y nunca se me habría ocurrido una idea tan maravillosa. De hecho, al principio pensé que no me iba a gustar y... aquí estoy, dos temporadas después, subiendo un fic.

—Tiene usted la nariz tan grande que antes de empezar el show me ha llamado un payaso para que le pida que se la devuelva.

Las risas no tardaron en llegar, haciendo que el cómico de pacotilla se vanagloriara de su fama. Lars era posiblemente el más divertido entre el público, se golpeaba las rodillas con la mano derecha y trataba sin mucho éxito de limpiar con la mano contraria las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Sadie esquivó varias sillas de la primera fila hasta llegar a su sitio, tendiendole un batido a su compañero.

—Disculpen, amigos. Ahora les pido que me dejen ponerme serio por un momento. A quien haya traído a la foca que acaba de pasar, le recuerdo que ningún animal está permitido en este recinto —Marty, el cómico, le guiñó un ojo a Sadie, que no se había tomado muy bien ese comentario y le había puesto mala cara.

Lo más doloroso para ella no fue ese chiste, sino la respuesta de Lars, que dejó escapar tal carcajada que tuvo que sostenerse la tripa con ambas manos.

—¿Lo has oído, Sadie? ¡Una foca! Este tipo es genial —Alabó al cómico una vez se hubo tranquilizado, enjugándose las lágrimas de nuevo.

—Sí, Lars. Lo he oído —comentó ella en el tono más cortante que le salió, el cual no era lo suficientemente duro en su opinión. El chico la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? Sólo era un chiste.

Lo que empezó como un chiste siguió como un monólogo sobre todo lo que las mujeres gordas, una en concreto, puede o no puede hacer. Cuanto más hablaba, menos gracia hacía al público en general y a Lars en particular.

—¡Tío, cortate un poco! —exclamó Lars tras pasar de chistes de gormas a mofas sobre feas, sin cambiar en ningún momento el objeto de su burla.

La gota que derramó el vaso había sido un quejido ahogado de Sadie, que tenía la vista fijada en el sujeto que tenía un parecido demasiado cercano a Crema Agria. Él mismo había comenzado a cabrearse, un chiste bueno, pero se estaba pasando tres pueblos.

Sorprendentemente, la joven no parecía demasiado afectada por las mofas. Había adoptado una cara de indiferencia absoluta que podría engañar a cualquier persona excepto a él, que había provocado demasiadas veces esas lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos como para reconocerlas. 

—Perdona, ¿me hablas a mi? Es que estoy demasiado atraído en su órbita para prestar atención a otra cosa.

—Si hubiera sabido que solo harías chistes de feas y de gordas, habría venido con tu madre —replicó, lo que fue seguido de una ola de renovadas carcajadas a la vez que el rostro de Marty se contraía de rabia —creo que no hace tanta gracia cuando te lo hacen a ti.

—¿Quieres hablar de madres? Pues la tuya…

No tuvo tiempo de explicar cómo era la madre de Lars pues el escenario fue invadido por algún extraño alienígena de tres brazos y cuatro piernas. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sadie le arrastraba del brazo entre el gentío, hacia Big Donut. Siempre era así, él era el de las palabras hirientes y ella la de las acciones valientes.

El desgarbado adolescente sólo habría tomado la iniciativa una vez y no había cambiado absolutamente nada en su vida. A pesar de todo, no se había arrepentido del beso que le dio en aquel momento de debilidad. Sí, se había sentido engañado y le había retirado la palabra durante casi una semana entera, pero a regañadientes tuvo que reconocer que el tiempo en la isla había sido la etapa más feliz desde que tenía diez años.

Por supuesto, nunca se lo había dicho a nadie. Nunca salió de su boca que tenía depresión, no sabía por qué ni desde cuando, pero la tenía. Lo ocultaba de todas las formas posibles, hasta el punto de autoengañarse pensando que solo un grupo de amigos le llevaría la felicidad.

Quizá por eso la depresión se hizo más grave cuando se dio cuenta de que aún siendo amigo de los populares, nada en su interior había cambiado. Fue entonces, y no antes, cuando comenzó a quedarse dormido llorando. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a mirarla con otros ojos. 

No era ningún secreto para él que la chica tenía complejos y, como él había recalcado en más de una ocasión, había motivos reales para que estuviese acomplejada. Ella no era muy alta y le sobraban algunos kilos, eso era una realidad. Y, sin embargo, salía adelante, se relacionaba y en alguna ocasión se autocriticaba. Eso a Lars, en el fondo, le sacaba de quicio.

Quizá era cruel, pero se había comparado con ella. Él era delgado, alto, algo guapo y, aunque no sentía mucha lealtad hacia las personas, sabía qué decir para complacer a los demás una vez los conocía lo suficiente. 

Si él tenía casi todo lo que un chico quería y ella claramente no… ¿Por qué ella era feliz y él, claramente, no?

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba sentado con ella tras el mostrador de la tienda. Habían aprendido que ese era uno de los mejores sitios cuando Steven luchaba contra los aliens. La miró aún sumido en sus pensamientos y notó que ella estaba llorando.

—¿Cómo lo aguantas? —Ella le miró extrañada— las burlas constantes… sobre todo mías.

—Por desgracia… —Sadie comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, evitando hacer contacto visual con él— el ser humano se adapta a casi todo, incluído lo malo. No dices nada que no vea en el espejo todos los días.

—¡Precisamente por eso! ¿Cómo? 

—He intentado cambiar lo físico —contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros— el ejercicio no funciona como me gustaría, pero no voy a dejar de vivir mi vida por eso. He comprendido que a la gente no le importa  _ solo _ el físico.

Por supuesto, nada de lo que ella dijo le sirvió, salvo quizá la parte de seguir viviendo su vida. La verdad, nunca se le había pasado el suicidio por la cabeza y, tras todo el sufrimiento que conllevaba la depresión, seguía sin ser una opción viable para él.

—Gracias por defenderme.

—Quería escuchar más variedad en los chistes —se defendió él, apartando rápidamente la mirada con un sonrojo.

—Me sentía muy sola a pesar de estar rodeada de gente —murmuró enterrando el rostro entre las rodillas.

Los oídos de Lars comenzaron a zumbar a la vez que toda su sangre se dirigía a su cara. A pesar de las explosiones que había frente a ellos, en la playa, él había dejado de oír cualquier ruido que no se encontrara en un radio de tres metros. Al notar que no le llegaba respuesta de ningún tipo, la chica alzó la cabeza tímidamente.

Enseguida notó unos labios presionando los suyos y una mano apretando su nuca. En cuanto procesó que él, Lars, la estaba besando, tuvo que responder. Quería hacerlo, se habría pegado una paliza de no hacerlo.

—Yo también —fue la última frase de él en mucho rato.


End file.
